The Black Rider
by Grima
Summary: Haunted by the loss of his wife and child. Stoick, the Vast continue to protected Berk from invaders and dragons. But, when he and his army discovered the located to the 'Dragon's Nest,' they only find that death was waiting for them. Trying to save his crew, something got both they attentions.
1. AspieWriter

**AspieWriter's Work**

On a peaceful night, on the Isle of Berk, when the moon was full, peaceful, and every living thing was supposed to be fast asleep. Well, expect a few. Berk was a place of kill and be killed, On the Isle of Berk, where Vikings and dragons battle for surviving. With the numerous weapons they have, the Vikings do what little things they can in order to captures or kills dragons.

"How many more of these blasting devils are there?!" shouted a tall, the muscular man with red hair. Holding axes in his hand and a shield on the other, gripping them tightly in his moment of stress."While he was distracted, he heard a familiar female voice shouting as she shouted a certain name that caused his blood to turn to ice.

"Hiccup!"

Hearing his new-born son's name, the man turned his attention to his house and to sees a dragon just breaking in. and saw His wife was already hurtling towards their running home, hoping to reach their son in time. The sight did little to settle him, as the man knew how dangerous a dragon could be. He couldn't lose the two most important to him in one instant. Which made him realize something he wouldn't feel. His new-born son was left alone with a dangerous dragon, and his wife is trying to save him from the dragon. Losing two important people he loves and cares for, he couldn't let it happen to his wife and child.

Running towards his home, the man prayed to the Gods that, hoping he wasn't too late to save them. Thankfully, he made it inside before the dragon could harm his wife and child. Before he could throw his axes, he saw his wife holding their child in her arms as she tries to protect him. Seeing how close the dragon is to them, the man immediately aimed and throw his axes between the dragon and his wife, careful not to misjudge the distance.

"Valka! Run!" The dragon roared and breathed fire at him while Valka, who name revealed, the man's wife, tugs at her husband him. "Get Hiccup away from here!"

Grabbing his axes from the ground, he was about to throw it at the dragon and get his family to safety. But he was too late. AOncse he was about to throw it, he sees his wife and child being was taken away by the dragon.

Heartbroken he was his disbelief, he could barely hear his wife's last word and his son's cry.

"Valka!"

"Stoick!"

"Valka!" he whispers, sadly. As his wife and child disappeared from him, carried off in a beat of wings. "Valka. Hiccup. No!"

While the dragons' raid wasn't almost over, Stoick cries out loud for the loss of his wife and child of grief could be heard a great distance over the battle cries and dragon screams.

~:~

Woken by the same dream has always, Stoick once again curses the Gods for giving him this nightmare. Seeing his wife and child talkening away from him during thate dragon raid had been bad enough. But having that vision again and again in his o see them in his dreams was driving the ice pick further into his he was asleep.

"Why are the God's punishing Punishment me?" he asked himself, wrapping the sweat off his face. "I just it not enough that I lost my wife and child to those devils, but do I really have to see it every time I close my eyes? Have I done something to anger the Gods so?" lost my wife and child to those bloody-devils. And now, they torment me by letting me see that terrible night.

Stoick got out of his bed, still feeling tired and wear-outworn-out. But as Chief of Berk, his life isn't easy for he couldn't accept tiredness. He needed to be strong for his people. However, it's the only way to get rid of those pests dreams he keeps on having.

When he was out of the house, Stoick he was greeted agreed by his peg-leg friend, Gobber the Belch, the blacksmith of Berk.

"Good morning, Stoick!. How did ya'ou sleep?"

"I'm not in the mood, Gobber," Stoick groaned, wiping his forehead and closing his seeing his friend with anger-look on his faces.

"Still, having the tha't dream again. Huh?" Gobber looked at his friend with sadness etched on his face.

He stops. And, without hesitation, Stoick pauses and looks his friend straight in the eyes. "Why do the God's punishes me so, Gobber? I loved my wife and child more than anything in the world, only to have them taken away from me. And, if that's not enough, the Godsy torment me by showing me that terrible night, every time I paused his thoughts for a moment quiet and then released a heavy sighed. Like, he doesn't want to continue anymore. Thankfully, his friend knows what he's going to say next.

"The night when that terrible dragon took your wife and child away from you."

Stoick doesn't know what he would do with his life if he didn't have his chief-ing duties., instead of being chief to the entire village. And, protecting Berk from any dangerous threats. Such as dragons and invaders who would want to conquer Berk. He must be brave and strong enough to hold his ground, not wallowing in misery.

After all, it has been fifteen years, since his wife and child were taken away from him. He hasn't had to let it goo. And, not let his past continues to haunt him.

While he looked ups at the sky, Stoick the Vast didn' not really know what really happened to his wife and child. Nor he did know that they were still alive, somewhere out there. Far from his island. As safe and as happy as they could where they are

~:~

Somewhere, far away from the Isle of Berk, there was Aa giant glacier, made from the breath of a magnificent dragon, was home to many other dragons and also a certain woman and her son. And, inside the glacier was a home of millions of dragons. Also, home of two people; a woman and her child.

"Hiccup. Hiccup! Where is that boy of mine?" Valka flustered. Looking for her son, the woman who thought to die is still alive and still, have her health. But having a trouble of keeping track of her own son.

"Cloudjumper! Have you seen Hiccupmy son? I can't seem to find him anyway. Do you know where he is?"

Cloudjumper, the dragon who took Valka and her child away from Berk to start a new life. A life, where she and her son couldcan study dragons. Which Where they could not only to learn more about dragons and their ways, but they earn the trust to can ride them as well.

When Cloudjumper gave a small roar, Valka quickly responded to his growl."That explains why I can't find him."

Valka was immediately ignored by her son's ill-minded behavior of not listening nor giving the time to tell his mother where he's going.

 ** _Read the other before decided, then vote._**


	2. Viper4K

**Viper4K's work**

On one of the peaceful nights, when the moon was full, every living thing is fast asleep. Well, except a few on the Isle of Berk. here Vikings and dragons battle for survival. With numerous weapons, the Vikings do whatever they can to capture or kill the dragons.

"How much of those blasting devils are there?!" shouted the muscular man with red hair. Holding an ax in his hand and shield in the other one. While he was distracted, he heard a familiar voice as she shouted a certain name.

"Hiccup!"

Hearing his new-born son's name, he drew his attention to his house to see a dragon breaking in, and saw his wife run to their home. That made him realize something. His new-born son was left alone, with a dangerous dragon breaking in, and his wife trying to save him. Losing two important people he loves and cares for, he couldn't let it happen.

Running towards his home, he was hoping he wasn't too late to save them. Thankfully, he made it before the dragon could harm his wife or child. Before he could throw his axes, he saw his wife holding their child in her arms as she tried to protect him. Seeing how close the dragon was, he immediately threw his axes between beast and his wife.

"Valka! Run!" The dragon fire at him while his wife wrenched him. "Get Hiccup away from here!"

Grabbing his ax from the ground, he was about to throw it to the dragon and get his family to safety.

But he was too late.

Stoick was about to throw it, but his wife and child were quickly taken away by the dragon. He heard his son's cry and wife's last scream.

"Stoick!"

"Valka!"

"Valka..." he whispers, sadly. As his wife and child disappeared behind the horizon line.

"Valka... Hiccup... No..."

When the dragon raid was almost over, Stoick cried out loud for the loss of his wife and child.

Woken by the same dream again, Stoick cursed the Gods for giving him this nightmare again. Seeing his wife and child being taken away from him during the dragon raid was bad already. But having to see them in his dreams while he was asleep was the worst.

"Why are the God's Punishing me?" he asked himself, wrapping the sweat off his face. "I lost my wife and child to those bloody devils. And now, the Gods torment me by giving me that terrible dream every night..."

Stoick got out of his bed, still feeling tired and worn-out. But as Chief of Berk, his life isn't really easy for him. However, it's the only way to get rid of those dreams.

While he went down, he was greeted by his friend with a peg-leg.

"Good morning, Stoick. How was your sleep?"

"I'm not in the mood, Gobber." Replied Berk's chief.

"Still, having that dream again, huh?"

Stoick stopped. And without hesitation, he looked at his friend. "Why are the God's punishing me, Gobber? I loved my wife and child more than anything in the world! Only to be taking away from me... And, if that's not enough, they torment me by showing me that terrible night."

Stoick became quiet and released a heavy sigh like he was giving up already. Thankfully, his friend knew what he was going to say next.

"The night when that terrible dragon took your wife and child away from you..."

Stoick wasn't listening to him. He didn't know what to do with his life, so he fully dedicated himself to being chief of the entire village and protecting Berk from any dangers threats, such as dragons and invaders. He knew that if he wanted to accomplish it, he must be brave and strong enough to hold his ground. And he was doing a good job.

After all, it has been fifteen years, since Valka and Hiccup were taken away from him. He didn't let it go yet. And, his past continued to haunt him.

While he looked at the sky, Stoick the Vast didn't know what really happened to his wife and child. Nor he knew where they were.

Somewhere, far away from the Isle of Berk was a giant glacier. And inside there was a home of millions of dragons. And two people, a woman, and her son.

"Hiccup. Hiccup! Where is that boy of mine?" Looking for her son, the woman, who was believed to be dead, is still alive. But she was having a trouble with keeping track of her own son.

"Cloudjumper. Have you seen my son? I can't find him anywhere. Do you know where he is?"

Cloudjumper was the dragon who took Valka and her child away from Berk to start a new life. A life, where she and her son can learn about dragons. But that was not the only thing they did. They were riding them as well.

When Cloudjumper gave her small roar, Valka quickly responded to his growl.

"That explains why I can't find him."

Valka was frequently ignored by her son and his ill behavior of not listening, nor giving the time to tell his mother where was he going or what was he was doing.

 _ **Read before you decided, then vote.**_


End file.
